In the manufacture of electronic devices, robots may be used to move the substrates between various manufacturing system components, such as factory interfaces, substrate carriers (e.g., cassettes), and process chambers of process tools, for example. In order to maximize throughput, and, therefore, provide relatively low manufacturing cost, efficient transfer of substrates between system components is desired.